Advances in video distribution technologies allow service providers to offer a wide variety of video content to subscribers. In some cases, however, video content providers may designate certain video content to be blacked out (i.e., not shown) for some subscribers. For example, a sporting event may be blacked out for local subscribers due to insufficient ticket sales. Content providers may desire to verify that blackout events occurred (i.e., were created, changed, deleted, or any combination thereof) at the client level (e.g., at set-top box devices of designated subscribers); at the network level (e.g., at video servers or other network entities); or any combination thereof. Video distribution platforms may store blackout event data, but the data may not be compatible with external data storage systems that are accessible to the video content providers. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of verifying a video blackout event.